The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunjodi 042’.
The new Diascia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Diascia plants with strong flowering stems and large attractive flowers.
The new Diascia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor on Jun. 7, 2008 in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Diascia hybrida identified as code number D5768, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and with a proprietary selection of Diascia hybrida identified as code number D899, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Diascia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom on Aug. 20, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom since Aug. 20, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.